Behind Closed Doors
by BlaseBlanco
Summary: Elgar's good for more than just fighting.


Author's Note: I know I said I was going to put another...Jucell? Cruto? fic up, but I wrote this between flights while half dead and I won't be satisfied until I know that there's a Schuenzeit/Elgar fic on this site. On that note, please enjoy this nonsense.

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to beat back my impending headache. "Claire, how is it that a group of _children_ are killing my soldiers as easily as if they were pierce worms?"

The dark haired witch fidgeted a bit, then stood to her full height, trying to impress me with her poise. "I...I don't know, my lord." She failed. "_But_, there is a Trewa amongst them, my lord, a fromer ch-"

"A _single_ Trewa and _five children_! They've already defeated several of our Sentinels, our strongest line of defense, Claire!"

A grim smile adorned my lips when she practically wilted in front of me. "I'm sorry, my lord, I don't-"

"Leave. Leave, and try to find a more competent array of soldiers to serve your lord."

"Yes, Lord Shuenzeit. I apologize for my incompetence."

I merely shooed her away, not in the mood to appease her. Sighing, I stood and made my way back to my quarters, ignoring any and all soldiers who had the common sense to salute me as I passed.

After closing the solid oak door to my quarters with an air of finality, I caught sight of the surprise sprawled across my bed.

"The peons taxing you again, my lord?"

A feral smirk threatened my face. "As always, Elgar."

He pouted a bit, the childish expression looking out of place on his handsome visage. "Anything I can do to help?"

I turned and caught his slight waist in my grip, pulling him flush against me. "Just the usual."

With an anticipatory smile, he tugged off the unusual glasses covering his deep red irises. What happened next wasn't so much a kiss, as our mouths mashing together, our tongues crudely mimicking what would soon happen.

A deep groan resounded in his throat when I roughly fisted his hair, wrapping the long strands around my wrist, and yanked his head to the side. My mouth found his jugular, and I bit down, relishing the harsh gasp Elgar let out. I laved my tongue over the bruise that was quickly forming to join the various other marks I'd left on his neck during previous encounters. I smirked, taking in the reason for his high collar.

Maroon eyes regarded me hungrily when I pulled back from our heated kiss only to shove Elgar back onto the bed. Before he had time to make himself comfortable, I was crouched over him, pulling at his clothes.

He lifted his slender hips, allowing me to divest him of his clothes easier, then wrapped his pale legs around my waist, grinding our painfully obvious arousals together. While he distracted himself with rutting against me, I grasped both of his wrists in one hand then deftly tied them to the iron poles of my headboard.

I harshly tweaked a nipple and Elgar arched off the bed, forcing us closer together. I took the oppurtunity to slip one arm beneath him and hold him aloft as I slid into him, knowing he wouldn't mind being unprepared. If there was one thing Elgar and I had in common, it was a love for pain, especially during sex. It was one thing none of my other sexual partners, not even Claire, had understood.

I began a pace that had our hips smashing together, not bothering to wait for him to adjust. Throaty grunts and whispered curses were the only sounds heard as Elgar clenched his hands at the head of the bed, pulling the black strap from his sleeve taut.

"_Schu_enzeit!" I leaned forward obediently, knowing his climax was fast approaching. Just as he clamped his sharp teeth over my shoulder, I felt his seed splatter across my chest and stomach. Elgar, as usual, didn't pause and continued forcing me deeper into him, clenching his walls around me. A long tongue snaked out to lick at the blood dripping from my wound and I groaned, grabbing his knees and forcing myself up to the hilt into his abused hole. Cursing incoherently, I emptied myself into my strongest warrior, gripping his knees so tightly, they'd probably bruise.

Once Elgar's hips had stilled, no longer trying to help me ride out my orgasm, I let out a shuddering breath, and pulled out of the slick heat. Pale legs dropped unceremoniously to the bed and I immediately began working on the knots securing his wrist.

Alabaster fingers made an attractive comparison to his quickly reddening wrists and I snatched one, kissing just below his palm where the color was most prominent. He flexed his hands in my grasp, letting me have my way like he'd always done.

I stretched out beside him, closing my eyes, and let him lay his head on my chest. Part of me, the selfish part I'd once reasoned, liked the aftermath of our rather violent and kinky sex. With his fingers trailing aimlessly across my tanned and scarred chest, one could almost mistake us for lovers. I liked knowing that no matter what I requested of the quiet man, he'd always come back to me, never question me, and _never_ deny me anything. It was interesting to know that I had such a powerful man at my beck and call.

Of course, he probably stayed with me because I never seemed to abuse my power wehn it came to him. Sure, I tied him to the bed and fucked him senseless whenever I felt like it, but Elgar never complained. On the contrary, I had often found him waiting for me as he had been that night. Some part of me knew that Elgar craved our encounters as much as I did.

With that last thought, I relaxed back into the bed, to lethargic to switch the sheets or cover us. If anyone was stupid enough to walk into my chambers without my express permission, they deserved whatever they saw.

(I)

Claire stood before the oak door she'd passed a hundred times that night, glowering at the scarred wood.

"What makes _Elgar_ so fucking special? Was I not good enough?"

Elgar smirked at the surpirsed squeak from the other side of the door. _Serves that bitch right. Of course our lord picked me over her. She can't handle what he has to offer._

With that, he laid his head back on his human pillow, tangled his thin legs with his lord's more muscled ones, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End Note: This is my second ever fanfic! My excitement is kind of unwarranted, but whatever. Please review if you liked it...or not. Just review please.


End file.
